The Silence is Always Welcoming
by arsenous elation
Summary: This is a oneshot about Gaara who is separated from the girl he loves. And in time, he finally comes back to her. Gaara OC


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters below. Amaya is owned by RainStarr.. from Quizilla. She requested this eh :}

Review?? please?

* * *

"Would you leave me... again?" I asked sadly, looking on the vast sea from the shores of the beach.

I _love_ Gaara to death, perhaps even beyond.

But, he _never _stays.

There was a silence. It was always like this. I never complained, it was better this way, better than yelling and throwing things at each other. It was one of our strengths: we never resolve to violent ways, considering that Gaara wouldn't want to go back being his former self, always wanting violence and the craze for death.

I'm happy with him by my side, never asking for more than his presence beside me. I was content and so was he. He never touched my hand, nor my face, not even kissed me, but it was alright for me. I was never one for those needs anyway. I am different from those girls who can't even stand after a guy looks at them or compliments them. They say I was always strong, never to stumble for lame excuses such as a compliment about me.

I was always different. But with him, I feel very weak, It's like his strength always over-shadowed me, making me upset about it.

"Yes, Amaya, I have too, as the next Kazekage." He asked, standing beside me, "Please, you understand don't you?"

I nodded, bowing my head. He always has this power over me. I kept quiet, not knowing what I'll say, besides, it's better to keep it that way.

"I may not come back for awhile." He continued, I glanced up at him and saw that he was looking at sea with a sad look, "But, for you Amaya, I will come back." with that said, I looked away.

The silence returned. We breathed in and out, inhaling the warm breeze that caressed our faces. This is not good, every time we part, there's always the unbearable silence that was different from the others. It crushed us every time this happens, choking the air out of our lungs. That's why I always have to break it.

I suddenly turned to him, with a fake smile on my face. He continued to look forward, but noticed my sudden movement. I widened my smile so that my eyes were reduced to slits, so that the tears that I locked away wouldn't come. I hated crying.

I punched him lightly on the shoulder saying, "I know you will. But take care of yourself."

He turned to me, surprised and relieved as well, "I-I will, Amaya. If that makes you happy."

My smile disappeared, saddened by his remark. I bowed my head, not wanting him to see my sadness and not my tears; I never cried for something like this.

He turned to me, lifting my face, his face was gentle, almost like an angel's, "You were always strong; you never depended on anyone, not even your friends. You never failed to be there for them, even if you get lost in your dream world enough for you to not care." he tucked a stray hair from my face behind my ear.

I smiled genuinely; yes, he was right, I can deal this without him for awhile... but not forever.

No words were spoken after that, this always happen too, we never speak out our feelings and there's no need to. We were both happy that we can stay together in here, in our own secret beach, and not even give a care for the world...even if it's only for a moment.

"Take care of yourself, Amaya."

"I will, Gaara. I will."

* * *

I looked up the sky; it was sky blue.

Just like Gaara's eyes. I shifted my weight from my right hand to my left, propping myself higher as I sat on the warm sand.

After he had left, I returned to my daily schedule: training and daydreaming.

I always secluded myself from my friends, only being there for them when they need it. I sat here in the beach everyday, doing nothing but daydream.  
I was always prompted to go after Gaara, but I could never have the guts to face him. I was content here, looking at the sky which reminded me of his eyes.

I was content at the fact that he would return...

And I would welcome him in my arms.

It has been almost three years.

I sat there, for countless hours. It was now sunset. I sighed; I was never one for sentimental moments. Where was the old Amaya that was so boyish she couldn't even stand crying girls?

I guess she disappeared when she met Gaara. Gaara, the one she loved.

I stood up, dusting the sand off my clothes; it's time to go home.

As I walked along the shore leading to path where my house lead to, I daydreamed yet again about Gaara.

I looked at the orange and purple-tinged sky, sighing deeply. "I have to wait longer, won't I Gaara?"

"No, Amaya. Not anymore." A voice said behind me. My heart lurched..._It couldn't be...__  
_  
I turned around, my heart and breathing stopping at the same time.

There, infront of me, stood the man I have been waiting for so long. The man I have cherished even if he's not there with me all the time. There, standing with his red hair ruffling gently in the wind, his eyes reminding me of the sky as it had reminded me of his.

"Gaara..." I whispered, walking over to him slowly.

I stood close to him, my head bowed, "What took you so long?"

"I had to think over some matters..." He trailed off, taking my hand gently. My heart dropped as my skin touched his.

His skin was warm compared to my cold ones, "What matters?" I asked, doubtfully.

"About this." He pulled me into him, wrapping his arms around me; he was incredibly warm. I inhaled his scent, intoxicating me, "I said I would come back. You waited for me, even if it took me two long years to come and say this."

I raised my head and looked up at him; this is it, isn't it? Where the guy always tells his feelings for the girl, who in turn, will cry or say her feelings too.

But, as I said, I was always different.  
"I-" he started, but I cut him off, placing a finger on his lips.

"Shush Gaara, save it for another time." I whispered, smiling at him.

Gaara only smiled and nodded, "I thought you would say that."


End file.
